


O que afligia Pierre?

by omaryaxley1989



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaryaxley1989/pseuds/omaryaxley1989
Summary: Daniil vinha observando Pierre nos últimos dias, o francês estava muito distraído e distante de todos, como se algo o tivesse afligindo bastante, o que aconteceu com Pierre? Dany tenta descobrir e ajudar seu namorado francês!
Relationships: Pierre Gasly & Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Kudos: 3





	O que afligia Pierre?

Daniil estava preocupado esses últimos dias com Pierre, o piloto francês ultimamente estava muito quieto e distante, falava apenas o necessário e evitava muito contato com as pessoas. Era como se ele estivesse em um mundo paralelo, com apenas ele Pierre Gasly e mais ninguém, o que estava deixando Dany sem dormir nos últimos dias de preocupação.

O que muitos não sabiam é que Pierre e Daniil eram namorados, sim, namorados! Tá bom, talvez amantes, o pedido oficial nunca veio de nenhum dos dois, mas também devido a vida corrida que ambos possuía não fica muito espaço para romantismo exagerado.

Tudo começou no final de 2019, Daniil finalmente pediu o divórcio do seu casamento, se é que aquilo era casamento, não passava de um relacionamento tóxico e abusivo por parte da sua ex e da família dela. Após muitas tentativas de torná-lo o piloto número 1 do momento e de ter falhado passaram a tratá-lo igual um lixo naquele local, a única coisa boa de tudo isso era sua filha, seu bem mais precioso (junto ao Pierre), se não fosse ela provavelmente a saúde mental dele não aguentaria.

Quanto a Pierre, logo após ser rebaixado da Red Bull para Alpha Tauri sem nenhuma explicação e quase humilhado o francês se via completamente perdido, e para piorar toda a situação ele também teve problemas em seu relacionamento anterior. Ao chegar um dia no apartamento da sua ex namorada o pobre francês a pegou no flagra o traindo sem o menor pudor com um cara que era um amigo íntimo deles, que tinha total confiança de Pierre! Ele nunca se sentiu tão machucado assim em sua vida. Mas ainda pode piorar, sabia? Sua ex ainda teve coragem de dizer que sempre o traio e que estava com ele apenas por interesse e no momento que soube do seu rebaixamento não queria mais ficar com um "fracassado inútil". Assim foram as palavras dela. Aquilo tudo foi estopim para Pierre, nunca se sentiu tão quebrado, humilhado, a única coisa que fez foi sair correndo por aí querendo sumir e nunca mais ver ninguém, desistir de tudo...

Foi nesse momento onde a vida de ambos estava completamente virada de cabeça para baixo que eles encontraram o conforto um no outro. No começo eram apenas colegas de equipe mas com o tempo viraram bons amigos, confidentes e hoje namorados/amantes, Daniil nunca se sentiu tão feliz, na sua opinião era o mais puro amor, se lembra até hoje do primeiro beijo deles. Foi no natal na Rússia, Dany convidou Pierre para passar o feriado na sua casa de campo, como os dois estavam afastados da suas famílias era uma boa ideia ficarem juntos, logo após a ceia e com a ajuda de umas taças de vinho não foi preciso muitas palavras, apenas a ação, sentimentos, desejo e ambos sabiam o que queriam e sentiam. Desde daquele dia não conseguiam mais ficar separados, a melhor sensação do mundo era acordar no outro dia juntos e abraçados na cama, era como se fossem feitos um ao outro.

Relembrando esses momentos Dany sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela sua bochecha, ele sentia falta do seu Pear, o que estava acontecendo com ele oras? Será que ele não o amava mais? Ou será que alguém descobriu o namoro deles e está o ameaçando? Era provável, a Fórmula 1 ainda era muito machista e homofóbica, nunca se teve um piloto assumidamente gay ou bissexual na história. Mas Dany precisava saber o que afligia seu francês loiro, isso o estava o matando por dentro!

Na noite de domingo após um dia cheio de corridas e entrevistas (e mais uma vez Pierre distante) Dany finalmente tomou coragem e foi até o quarto de Pierre tentar extrair algo do seu pequenino. Normalmente nos finais de semanas de corrida eles não dormiam juntos para não correr o risco de serem pegos. Duas batidas na porta e poucos segundos depois uma figura não muita alta, loira e de cabelos arrepiados devido ao sono aparece na frente de Daniil.

— Dany? O que houve? — perguntou Pierre enquanto coçava os olhos meio inchados.

— Pear posso entrar? Precisamos conversar — Pierre afirma com a cabeça e permite a entrada do russo no quarto.

— Olha eu vou direto ao ponto... por que você está tão distante ultimamente? Tem quase 2 semanas que você mal fala, come, interage, é como se você estivesse vegetando Pear e eu estou muito preocupado com você! — Daniil declarou enquanto acariciava as mãos de Pierre.

O francês derrepente faz uma expressão de choque e começa a se explicar.

— N-não Dany tá tudo bem, não tem nada com se preocupar eu estou normal olha — falou Pierre meio perdido com as palavras.

— Sério isso Pierre? Eu te conheço há anos e melhor ainda nos últimos meses, eu sei reconhecer quando algo lhe incomoda e tem 2 semanas que você está agindo como se tivesse recebido uma nota de falecimento! — Dany dessa vez falou mais alto. — Por favor me fala o que está acontecendo? Alguém nos descobriu e está ameaçando você? Ou você gosta de outra pessoa e não quer me falar? Não me ama mais? Eu não aguento te ver mais nesse estado vegetativo Pear! — Daniil chega mais perto e encosta suas testas uma na outra e com a mão faz movimentos circulares nas costas de Pierre — Eu te amo tanto, me machuca ver você sofrendo ou se desgastando por algo que nem sei o que é mas sei que não está lhe fazendo bem. — declarou por fim.

Sentido essas palavras como uma facada em seu estômago Pierre não aguentou mais tudo aquilo e abraçou o pescoço de Dany enroscando as pernas no quadril dele, Daniil rapidamente o pegou no colo e o trouxe mais perto — Shhh calma meu amor respire, não chore, estou aqui — falou fazendo uma leve massagem no peito do francês para ajudar a acalma-lo, mas Pierre chorava igual uma criança como se estivesse liberando meses e meses de angustia de uma só vez.

Após uns 5 minutos o francês começou a se acalmar e se ajeitou melhor no colo do seu namorado russo, olhando dessa vez no fundo dos olhos seus ele suspirou e finalmente começou a contar.

— Olha Dany o que eu vou contar é algo que não tenho 100% de certeza, mas que pode ser real se formos levar em conta pelos segmentos das últimas corridas — Dany rapidamente balança a cabeça em concordância e percebe também que o assunto que seu namorado vai falar tem a ver com a Fórmula 1, o que o deixou mais preocupado.

— Tem cerca de 2 semanas que eu ouvi uma espécie de conversa... vamos dizer assim — derrepente ele para, como se estivesse pensando nas palavras e depois retoma — Eu estava passando pelo prédio na equipe na sexta-feira após o treino, fui em direção a minha sala pegar alguns objetos pessoais quando passei próximo as salas da administração quando eu ouvi... —  
Como se fosse chorar novamente Pierre controla a respiração e continua a explicar toda a situação — Reconheci as vozes de algumas pessoas, uma delas o chefe e outras dos acionistas na Red Bull, Alpha Tauri e Honda, a pauta era sobre você.

Já tendo uma leve ideia de onde essa história poderia chegar Dany pergunta ansioso — Eu? Sobre o que falavam de mim Pear?

— Era algo como se a sua hora estivesse chegando Dany, o final do seu contrato com a equipe — dessa vez o francês não aguenta e começa a chorar — Eles vão tirar você da equipe meu amor! Vão nos separar!

Daniil suspira e aperta mais seu francês em seus braços, isso era algo que ele já esperava, seu rendimento vem caindo bastante nas últimas corridas, uma hora ele seria "chutado" para outro assumir seu lugar assim como aconteceu com a Red Bull (maldito holandês!) alguns anos atrás.

— Ei Pierre shhh isso já era algo esperado, você sabe que o meu rendimento não é dos melhores, mas vamos conseguir uma forma de ficarmos juntos — falou enquanto dava um beijo na testa do amante.

— Obrigado Dany— falou dando leves fungadas — aparentemente quem vai ficar no seu lugar é um japonês ou brasileiro, eles irão avaliar ainda tudo isso.

— Entendo meu amor, desejo boa sorte a quem for ficar com minha vaga — disse Daniil já conformado. Pelo visto seu sonho de ser um piloto campeão estava chegando ao fim.

Pierre parou um pouco mais de chorar e deu um beijo molhado nos lábios do russo em concordância, Dany o pegou nos braços mais uma vez dando um abraço bem apertado cheirando suas madeixas loiras. Ah ele adorava o shampoo que Pierre usava, tão doce quanto ele!

— Pear, isso é tudo que você tem para me falar? Algo mais? — perguntou cuidadosamente, algo o dizia que aquela conversa não tinha acabado ainda.

— E- e- eh como assim Dany? Algo mais?— Pierre falou meio desajeitado.

Apenas um leve cerrar de olhos por parte do russo foi suficiente para fazer Pierre suspirar a aceitar a derrota.

— Ok meu amor, tem sim algo mais — mais uma vez parou e pensou nas palavras — na última quarta fui chamado no escritório do chefe, quando cheguei lá tinha muitas pessoas importantes da equipe, basicamente eles me disseram que estavam satisfeitos com meu desempenho nessa temporada e que a vitória na Itália foi melhor ainda ehhh eles meio que — novamente Pierre se perdeu nas palavras.

— Calma meu amor, respire e fale devagar — Daniil falou enquanto fazia uma carinho em sua coxa esquerda.

— Eles querem me promover novamente meu amor! Pronto é isso! — como se um peso fosse tirado das suas costas Pierre falou a Dany o assunto.

— Uau! Meus parabéns meu amor, isso é ótimo! — dessa vez deu um beijo mais demorado em seu amante com direito a leves gemidos dos dois — Mas por que essa carinha meu amor? Você deveria estar feliz não?

— Dany você não entende? Voltar para a equipe principal significa voltar a ter aquela pressão de antes, e pior, ser novamente tapete do Max assim como hoje fazem com o pobre Albon, eu não quero isso para mim! — descarregou rapidamente — Eu quero ser um grande piloto numa boa equipe um dia, mas antes de tudo isso eu preso pela minha saúde mental e bem estar, e na Red Bull nunca vou conseguir isso! Prefiro ficar na Alpha Tauri, onde todos respeitam meu tempo, sei que não vão me descartar por causa de qualquer deslize e principalmente não me fazem de sombra de ninguém! — terminou seu discurso escondendo a cabeça do pescoço do russo.

— Calma Pear, agora eu entendo, realmente você está certo, não vale a pena ser promovido para sofrer e ser feito de sombra pelo o holandês, e eu nunca vou deixar eles machucarem você!

— Obrigado Dany, mas você esqueceu o pior, estão nos separando de qualquer forma, se eu ficar na Alfa Tauri você não vai estar porque será demitido, e mesmo se você ficar eu vou ter que ir para a equipe principal para liberar a outra vaga na Tauri — e mais uma vez Pierre chorou e tremeu nos braços do seu amante — estamos longe de qualquer forma um do outro e a-agora? eu não quero ficar longe de você!

— Vamos arrumar um jeito Pierre, separados não vamos ficar, eu prometo! Você é meu e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim! — dessa vez o russo passa os braços na cintura do seu companheiro de forma possessiva avisando a qualquer um que chegar que aquele francês tem dono!

— Acho que já sei, vamos fugir Dany! — Pierre falou com o olhar animado e rebelde.

— An? Como assim fugir Pear tá doido? — falou Daniil com uma leve risada pela ideia maluca do seu amante.

— Não, falei sério! É a única maneira de ficarmos junto Danyyy, já somos ricos mesmo não me importo em fugir para ficar com você!

— Pierre eu sei que você quer ficar comigo, eu também não quero ficar longe de você mas existem outras maneiras, vamos encontrar algo, calma. Eu nunca me perdoaria em fugir por aí com você e acabar com a sua carreira, você está no melhor momento dela esqueceu meu amor?

— Eu não me importo Dany! Nada disso, esse mundo da fórmula 1, nada faz sentido sem você, prefiro deixar tudo pra trás e ficar com você do que continuar aqui sem você ao lado, você é tudo pra mim não entende? — Pierre falou passando as costas de suas mãos da bochecha de Daniil que estava o encarando de queixo caído.

— Você deixaria tudo por mim Pear? Sua carreira, emprego, tudo? — o francês rapidamente balança a cabeça decidido — que loucura...

— Eu disse que nada importa sem você meu amor, e então, você aceita sair por aí comigo para vivermos nosso amor? Esperamos a temporada terminar, não renovamos o contrato e depois seremos livres, só nois dois! O que acha? — Pierre falou decidido e extremamente animado com seu plano.

Daniil ainda estava chocado, ele queria mesmo largar tudo por ele? Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso por ele... um leve aperto surgiu no seu peito, Dany percebeu o quão puro e amável é o seu namorado, o mundo não merecia Pierre, ele tinha um coração enorme, era perfeito demais.

— Pear meu amor, vamos pensar nisso com calma, tudo bem? — o russo começou a explicar com cautela — o que está em jogo é muito maior do que pensamos, não podemos simplesmente sumir no mundo após o contrato acabar você sabe disso não sabe? Somos pessoas públicas agora independente da Fórmula 1 ou não.

Pierre lentamente concorda com a cabeça baixa e um olhar vago, e agora? O que fariam?

— Mas eu prometo — Dany segurou nas mãos de Pierre — Vou arrumar uma maneira meu amor, ninguém vai tirar você de mim, não esqueça, você é meu e só meu! Acho que minha nacionalidade diz muito também não é? Eu sou russo, não vou deixar isso passar tão barato, vou conseguir encontrar uma maneira não se preocupe. — declarou Dany com o máximo de firmeza que conseguia, Pierre rapidamente assentiu sabendo que seu namorado possessivo e ciumento iria sim conseguir uma brecha em toda essa papelada e deixá-lo juntos.

— Por que agora não tiramos uma soneca meu amor, você está tão abatido ainda e não esqueça que tivemos uma grande corrida hoje, é melhor descansarmos.

Pear confirma e se joga nos braços do russo como um cachorrinho carente deitando sua cabeça no peito forte do seu namorado. Dany passa os braços em volta da cintura fina do francês e o traz mais perto, por fim com o outro braço faz um leve carinho em seus cabelos loiros tão cheirosos. Poucos segundos depois Pierre já estava em um leve sono nos braços daquele que era seu maior amor.

— Eu prometo meu pandinha — Dany sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido — Amanhã cedo vou resolver isso, vamos ficar juntos eles querendo ou não.

Por fim Dany também se aconchegou melhor abraçando o corpo magro do seu francês e começou a embarcar no mundo dos sonhos. Derrepente uma imagem veio a sua cabeça, sua pequena casa de campo na Sibéria (Rússia), tão discreta e longe, seria perfeito para ele e Pear. Mais uma vez outra imagem vem, ele entrando na cozinha pelos fundos com vegetais fresquinhos de sua horta e Pierre em frente o fogão enquanto preparava algo, parecia delicioso pelo cheiro e ao lado sentado em uma cadeira um pequeno garotinho, ele era gordinho com pequenos cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos esverdeados. "Papa" ele chamou empolgado "oh você voltou Dany? trouxe tudo que pedi? vou juntar tudo para o almoço, vá tomar um banho antes, deixei suas toalhas da maneira que gosta no banheiro" Pierre falou dessa vez lhe dando um selinho e levando para a pia os vegetais que ele acabou de colher na horta deles.

Com esses pensamentos Dany sorriu na cama olhando seu pequeno francês, talvez fugir e tentar uma vida calma e longe de todos não fosse uma ideia tão ruim em? O importante era ter seu Pear com ele e tudo seria perfeito, Daniil sabia disso!

**Author's Note:**

> mais uma loucura kkkk meu twitter: @bionic_erotica


End file.
